fan_wings_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWing Roleplay
The DreamWings Roleplay belongs to Willowleafwing, so any questions go to her! This Roleplay is officially open! The characters are listed on the DreamWings page but will also be included here on “Character List” and that will list who is being roleplayed! And who roleplayed by! Characters List (being roleplayed) * Queen CloudedMind (Willow) * Vision (Dawnpaw) * Dawnseer (Hawk) * Phantom (Willow) —in prophecy * Princess MothWish (Willow) * Mirage (Whiskers) * Reverie (Whiskers) * Thundernight (Willow) * Nightmare (Willow) Roleplay Queen CloudedMind was in her room once more, writing scrolls and books as usual and war plans and many other letters and plans. Once she was put of her stardust she (which is what the DreamWings used for ink.) she sighed. Times were rough these days, since Queen Urchin came to rule the TrenchWings. She padded to her balcony which was blowing a cold air into her room and also blowing her thin glittering curtains inwards. She then crossed her talons on the ledge and smiled down on the many beautifully colored wings raced by. She knew having fun now in times of war and suffering for her ''tribe had not been planned in her destiny of being the DreamWings Queen. She knew the history so well and knew so much, except why the TrenchWings still hated them. ''At least those shark-brains don’t know how to climb, if they did they’d might be fighting more with us and.... ''“Your Majesty...” a soft voice spoke. CloudedMind turned her head around but didn‘t move her crossed talons off of the balcony ledge. “Yes, ThunderNight?” Thundernight had been the Queens scribe. “The visitors are here... Again, ma’am.” He sighed as she hissed. More work was to be done though... she then said. “Well then, I’ll pay them a good surprise.” She smiled. ThinderNight looked uneasy. “Just see if they can see this!” CloudedMind unraphled her beautiful black spotted white wings and leaped off of the ledge, perhaps having fun would cheer her up and clear her clouded mind. —Queen CloudedMind "You were by the border again, weren't you?" The violet dragon's gentle voice surprised her brother, who was clearly attempting to sneak back to camp as if he hadn't left at all. He cringed when he heard her- ancestors knew that he loved his sister with all his heart, but he wished that she'd get out of her shell. "I won't tell, I promise..." Mirage shifted in her dropweed hammock, an almost sly grin growing across her features. "...Assuming you brought me back a souvenir." Reverie paused in his track, the radioactive-green dragon's wings folded along his back. "You know I never forget to." He offered his sister a small smile before tossing a small silvery crystal in Mirage's direction. "Just like dad used to always bring us." -- Mirage & Reverie CloudedMind landed behind the guests, making them flinch as she glared sharply. “What now?! More arguments about tribe invasion? Which will never happen. Or is it that my treasure is dwindling? That’ll be fine also! We have mine’s for a reason!” She spat as she strode towards the dark orchid male, pearl white female, and Aquamarine male DreamWings. “No ma’am. I’m Truthteller, this is DreamStalker, and this is Darkfinder, we’re here to discuss business about dragons being spotted in the coastal cliffs towards SunWing territory.....” ''dragons? “Which kind of dragons?” '' She asked her thoughts. “Um.... one of our spies spotted many from each tribe... ma’am.” Truthteller said. One of the armies sea spies saw them but then Queen Pearl was there....” “''this seems urgent enough to go into the council about... Fine. Get Nightwhisper and tell him the news.... and get Ghost. He was the sea spy. Now go! And meet me in the counseling room!”—Queen CloudedMind As Usual. Nightmare of all dragons was in a mess. Him of all dragons. First he had stole a priceless gem, then had been chased all over the Moon Mountains, just so he could return to his home and see that the one he made a deal with wasn’t here? Why had he trusted a SplashWing again? Right. For the reward, or for protecting his brother? Who isn’t and hasn’t hatched yet. His mother was murdered and his father didnt even know he and his brother was born. This is why he was having a hard time. And why had he talked to a princess again? MothWish seemed like a nice dragon.... until he remember ed she was a princess..... —Nightmare Mirage practically smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, brother." The violet dragon stashed her gift away in her hoard to keep it safe from prying eyes before leaping out of her bungalow and unfurling her fuchsia wings to stretch them in the sunlight. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a quick flight." Mirage always frequented the DreamWing territory, never did she dare to go beyond or even near the borders. Reverie, on the other hand? He seemed to go whever he pleased. -- Mirage & Reverie Nightmare looked around in the dim lit cave, nothing. He scented the area. Faint SplashWing scent. then he rushed over towards the small nest that was weaved, by his mother StarClasher. She was the fiercest dragon he knew, until the murduring part. And he never knew his father. Not one bit. Not even his mother had mentioned him anywhere. Just said he was a DreamWing that died. But then he saw the colorful DreamWing egg. With his little brother inside, the egg had a war, shell and soft shell. But it wasn’t even close to hatching. Then he whispered. “Hello? Parore?“ maybe she left? Why? He had to be a burglar for this. Then he sighed. “Well... it’s just you and me against the world—“ His name! What would mother want it to be!? Nigjtmare thought hard about it. “ClasherSoul”—Nightmare "Well? Where to?" Reverie glanced over his neon shoulders to let his casual gaze settle on his sister. Mirage seemed to think upon his question for several silent moments before she finally made her decision. "Wherever our wings happen to take us, whether that be the palace of the ocean." The vibrant female decided at last before she invited herself into the air, taking off with a swift and fluid motion of her spotted wings. Within a matter of seconds, her brother was also airborn and they ventured with the wind. -- Mirage & Reverie Nightmare sighed. Of course he was bored. Maybe a short flight would be fine, fishing and gathering are both good things anyway for him and ClasherSoul’s survival. Well.... His name wasn’t official. But it sounded nicer to say. Then he padded out to the cliff of the cave and looked at the waves and the spiked stone beneath him. He gulped. Maybe this was a very bad idea,.... then he spread his wings and leaped off into the unknown. —Nightmare MothWish sighed. She was under cover again. In the fishing areas? Well. She did meet one odd dragon. Nightmare, he seemed to have stole something... but she was right there! Why didn’t she arrest him? Why let him go? she shook the feeling off as she searched the coastal mountainside. Searching for eggs of nested birds for the royal feast, well. The council's feast of debate.... she sighed and stopped to a hover as she realized a sharp stone was in front of her. She lifted her aquamarine colored cloak hood higher onto her snout as she started to search again. After all. It was nice to be alone sometimes. —Princess MothWish The siblings flew at a leisurely pace, side-by-side, with Reverie offering his sister frequent tips to make her flight more smooth and to help her avoid...obstacles...such as birds. Like it or not, she wasn't as experienced as he adventurous brother, so they eventually had to settle on a rigged stone because Mirage got a face full of feathers. "Here, let's just stop here and make sure your scales are ok. I think you might be bleeding a lil bit from that last one." Reverie grimaced in embarrassment at his sister, because she looked almost like some tropical bird with a head of feathers meant for attracting a mate. "Look on the bright side, Mirage! Easy feathers! We can probably make something cool out of all of this." -- Mirage & Reverie Queen CloudedMind sighed. “And why do you think this is important? It should be left to the SunWings. It’s their territory! And I don’t know WHY Queen Pearl got mixed into this! Why not Eclipse? She is able to fend for her own kingdom!” She snapped at Truthteller. “But your majesty...” Ghost started. He was CloudedMind’s eldest son, the best hunter and her personal hired assassin if needed. “There was a sighting of some sort of magic being used in that whole area, well..... different sorts of magic. And elves were involved! We should end the Splash and Sun war right away to make an alliance!” He shouted. “Calm yourself. Now, why would I want to end a war I’ve never started?” —CloudedMind "I wish I shared your optimism." Mirage commented drlyly as she began to pick the bloodied feathers off of her face, wincing at the soreness from the earlier impact with the bird. "Maybe you should fly with your mouth open next time, might catch one in your teeth rather than with your face." Reverie grinned sarcastically at his sister, but the only thing he received from her was a vicious slap with her tail. -- Mirage & Reverie “Queen CloudedMind!” Everyone sang, it was like hearing the eagles caw all the time! “Enough! I want no more to do with these dragons! None of our business!” Then she vanished into her room. And sighed at her balcony, “make sure no one comes in.” She spoke to the guard, he frantically nodded and then went to his post. Ugh. Being queen was harder than she though for sure. Maybe she’d be able to take a day off? Have more fun? Not pointless politics? Then as she heard talon-steps she whipped her head around and snarled “what!” Then realized it was ThinderNight. “Oh, um, ThunderNight, what is it.” Then the trembling DreamWing shuddered then stood sternly. “Um, your majesty? Queen Eclipse of the SunWings has sent a message saying her arrival may be soon, she wanted to discuss some information with you.....” she trailed off. “Eclipse? Coming here?” Oh being the queen is way too much for her. —Queen CloudedMind "I think that's enough flying for me for one day, let's get back to home." Mirage suggested before turning her back towards her vibrant brother and taking off into the air. It was evident that Reverie was disappointed to be forced to go back so soon- he hated the stuffiness of staying in DreamWing territory all the time. He just...wanted to see the world. -- Mirage & Reverie "No, not that! Bring the octopus! Not the salmon!" Overseer Mistgazer's voice rebuked Dawnseer harshly. "Y-yes ma'am!" Dawnseer hurried to the octopus tanks and scooped out a few. She didn't see why she had to be working in the kitchen today. ''It's my fifth hatching day! ''The purple dragonet thought excitedly, almost dropping her octopus. --Dawnseer (just thought it's about time I roleplayed her :>)